A Sierra x Cody Alphabet
by Seahawklover12
Summary: What happened to Sierra and Cody after World Tour and before 60 Club? This fanfic looks at that, with special guest appearance by my main OC, Mark! Rated T for uncensored cussing, even though it's just once. No need to read this before or after 60 Club. I might make more for other couples if this gains enough attention!


**A/N: The events of this story take place between the end of World Tour and the start of 60 Club. In between those seasons are Revenge of the Island, All Stars, Pahkitew Island, and the Ridonculous Race, in that order. That is all you need to know.**

 **A/N: Before Revenge of the Island…**

 _A is for America…_

"Hey, it's Cody!" said the border guard, as Cody handed him his documents.

"Busted!" Cody replied. "And Sierra's in the car behind me."

"How's things going with her?"

"We're friendly, but we've got a bit of a game going on, where she has to try and get to me while I pretend to try to hide. The prize for her catching me? I let her give me a peck on the cheek. Trust me, I throw the game a lot."

"So, why you coming to the US today?"

"Got a big Tetris tournament coming up in Seattle! It was cheaper to fly from Detroit than from London."

"I hear ya."

"I just wonder if Sierra's got the same plane? That would be fun. We're just friends now, but to be honest, I'm feeling something… Don't tell Sierra, OK? I don't want her to get too excited just yet."

"Alright. All your papers are in order, so have fun at the tournament! And a little tip: don't park at the airport; that parking is expensive as hell!"

"Heh heh. Alright, man."

 _B is for Busted…_

"Found you!" Sierra said, with Cody waiting at the gate.

"So you did!" Cody replied. "You on the same flight?"

"Yeah! In fact, we're in the same hotel, too! Just not the same room."

"Now _that_ would be awkward. I'm going to grab some stuff from the Starbucks. You want anything?"

"How about a caramel Frappuccino?" Sierra replied, giving Cody a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright! It's on me, Sie!"

"No, no, I insist!" Sierra offered Cody a $20, and clearly, she was going to make sure Cody took it.

 _C is for Crowded…_

"Uh, it looks like we've overbooked!" said the person at the counter. "We need 2 volunteers to take a later flight, in exchange for free round-trip tickets to anywhere Delta Airlines flies in the US and Canada, or half off round-trip tickets to anywhere Delta flies in Europe."

"Eh, we're in no rush!" Cody said. "Wanna snag a delay, Sierra?"

"Sure!" Sierra replied.

"We'll do it!" Cody called, bringing Sierra with him to the counter.

"Cody and Sierra?" the attendant said. "OMG! I can't believe you're here!"

"And it looks like we'll be here a little bit longer!" Sierra said.

 _D is for Delay…_

"Hey, Cody and Sierra!" said a teenage boy sitting next to them, who looked fully grown, with a beard and mustache, and a quite muscular build, dressed in a black shirt and black slacks. "Looks like we're together for a few hours! You headed to the big tournament in Seattle, too?"

"Yeah!" Cody replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mark," replied the boy. "And you two need no introduction. You're celebrities!"

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Cody said.

"Uh, hey, this is your captain speaking," said the captain over the intercom. "Yeah, we're going to be delayed for about 10 minutes, another plane has had a problem with their landing gear being stuck down, and had to return to land, so yeah. It's only 10 minutes, though, and it's a great day, so we should be off the ground in not too long!"

"Dammit!" Mark said. "I hate delays!"

"Everyone does," Sierra said.

"Well, whatever. Not much I can do about it. I hope that nothing too bad happens to that other plane."

"Amen, brother," Cody said.

 _E is for Energy…_

During the flight, Mark, Sierra, and Cody had become friends, and Mark invited them to his high school football game that night. And where? In the actually not very crowded student section! (Cleveland non-athletes didn't care about the sports teams that much) Mark seemed to rile up a lot of energy from the crowd when he entered. Even Sierra and Cody got in on the cheer.

"The dude's a star!" said a fan next to Sierra and Cody, talking about Mark.

"Well, we became friends on a flight over here," Cody replied. "I just wonder what he was doing in Detroit?"

"He's coming home from a Tetris tournament there. He's in the one in Seattle tomorrow!"

"Ah. So are we."

"He will destroy you, ya know."

"Sure he will," Sierra replied.

"AND STARTING AT RUNNING BACK," said the announcer over the PA, "NUMBER 17, MARK BRUCKER!" Mark jumped out of the tunnel, and riled up the crowd.

"BRUCKER! BRUCKER!" yelled the crowd.

"MARK BRUCKER WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY!" yelled one especially hyped up fan.

"Or at least," Mark replied, from the field, "I'll win a Superbowl!"

With that, the game was on. Cleveland versus Lakeside was the game of the day. Cleveland ultimately won in a very offensive game, 70-62.

 _F is for Feelings…_

It was at the hotel during the tournament where Cody first realized her feelings for Sierra. Being the only Total Drama contestant other than Sierra or Heather to make this tournament, and all of his friends from school that played Tetris had already been eliminated. Neither Mark nor Cody were playing, so Cody knew exactly who to turn to for help.

"What up, Codes?" Mark said.

"Codes?" Cody said.

"Short for Codester, I guess."

"Anyway, I want to talk to you about… Sierra."

"What about her?"

Cody looked back, to make sure Sierra wasn't listening in. "I… I think I like her…"

"You're already fri- oh, wait, I know what you mean. And honestly, my advice? Just ask her out! I'll eat my hat if she says no; and I don't wear a hat! This is Sierra we're talking about here! You know, the girl who tried to trick you into _marrying_ her?! She's going to say yes, I guarantee it!"

"That's not what I'm worried about! I'm worried about either my feelings being false, or the whole thing going out of control!"

"What do you mean, 'going out of control?' Love's not-"

"I mean I'm worried about Sierra freaking out too much and breaking my skull with one of her trademark hugs."

"That is legitimate. But as for your feelings being false? I don't think so. You're realizing what Sierra has done for you, and the fact that she's like you. She'll do anything for you, like you'll do anything for anyone you like. She will love you to no limit, do whatever it takes to leave a smile on your face. This is your chance to get a girlfriend that will never get too mad at you, never break your heart, never betray you, and defend you from anyone that stands against you." Mark put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I wish I had someone like her in my life, but I don't. I don't want you to throw this chance away. And as for things going out of control? There's a lounge in the green room. Ask her there, and you'll probably just get tackled onto the couch before Sierra demands your lips."

"Well, I still want to make this big."

"Don't bother. I tried asking out a girl in a big way, once. It failed badly, because _Matt_ couldn't keep his hands off the tripwire! Val didn't even like me back! It sucked. But Cody, this might be your last chance to nab her into your life. After this, you're just going to separate again. You'll go back to London, and she'll go back to Toronto. Unless you take this opportunity. Do it, Cody. You won't regret it."

"Are you some-"

"Guy hired by Sierra to convince you to ask her out? No. I just think that love is as valuable as life. Everyone deserves love. And I'm trying to show you where yours is. I had never talked to Sierra until the flight."

"You know, we weren't supposed to be on that flight. We were supposed to be on an earlier flight, but they overbooked, and we bumped ourselves."

"Oh dang! That might have been the best decision of your lives! Now, I'm helping you realize something I know you knew, at least slightly, this whole time, but until now, it never came to fruition. I'll help you if you want, Cody."

"Let's do it! Now, where's Sierra?"

"Not like she's too hard to find. Who else dyes their hair purple? I'll find Sierra and lure her into the lounge. You just hang out in the lounge." Mark got up, and began looking.

 _G is for Golden…_

It took a bit of looking (a lot of people were there!), but eventually, Mark found Sierra.

"Hey, Sierra!" Mark said.

"Oh, hey, Mark!" Sierra said.

"There's a lounge here. It's a _gold mine_ of food, drinks, and Co-" Mark stopped himself, remembering that Cody wanted to surprise Sierra in the lounge.

"And what?"

"Uh… Cocoa! Yeah, there's hot cocoa! Anyway, point is, it's free for everyone in the tournament. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Do they have cookies?"

"Yeah, albeit that it's just the oatmeal raisin cookies left."

"Awesome!"

"Follow me, and I'll get you there." As Sierra followed him, Mark wrote a cue card for Cody, in case he got nervous. Any boy would, even if they already knew the answer would be a very loud yes.

"What are you writing?"

"Uh, nothing!" Mark replied, hiding it, but giving enough time for Sierra to see the first word: "Sierra," making her wonder what it could be for. But she decided to leave it alone. Perhaps she didn't want to know. After all, would Mark be evil to her? Sierra didn't think so.

Eventually, they reached the lounge.

"Where's the food?" Sierra asked.

"I lied," Mark replied. "Come on out, Cody!" Cody appeared in the room, facing Sierra.

"Hey, Sierra…" Cody said.

"Hey there, Cody-kins!"

"So, uh…" Cody said. "One sec." Cody pulled Mark to the side. "What do I say?"

"I've got a cue card. Read off of it. It's my standard line for asking out girls. Albeit, I have never won with it. I want you to break that streak. For the line, that is, not my rejection."

"Sure." Cody walked back to Sierra. "OK, Sierra…" Mark held up the cue card, "will you go out with me?"

"What?" Sierra said. "Are you serious, Cody-kins?!"

"Look, Sie, Mark helped me realize how I really feel about you. Once, I just saw you as a stalker. Now, I realize that you're actually someone who loves me. I was nervous about you before, but now, I know that you're the one with passion for me. Sierra, I've figured it out; I love you. Please, Sie-"

"Oh, shut up! Of course I'll go out with you!" Sierra took a step forward, leaving Cody with nowhere to run, caught between Sierra and the couch, causing Cody to begin blushing, somewhat nervously. Sierra picked him up, and laid him down on the couch, before beginning to kiss him.

 _H is for Hers…_

Cody happily returned the kiss, happy to be labeled Sierra's, as she became Cody's. Mark left the room, happy that he had helped perpetuate love.

 _I is for Illusion…_

Not to describe Cody's feelings for Sierra, but what Cody claimed there was after Mark beat him in the finals.

"Whoop whoop!" Mark yelled, after being told he had won.

"You win this one…" Cody said.

"Hey, you may not have a trophy like me," Mark said, picking up his trophy, "but I bet Sierra will still carry you out like I'm carrying this baby!" The trophy itself was as tall as Cody! Had Cody won, he wouldn't have even been able to carry it out! Sierra, as Mark had predicted, picked up Cody the same way he had picked up his trophy. They both walked out with something; Mark with his trophy, and Cody with his Sierra (even though, really, Sierra had Cody, in the position they were in).

 _J is for Just do it…_

"Come on, Cody!" Sierra said. "Push the button!"

"What button?" Cody replied. "There are 10 buttons!"

"Number-" Sierra was interrupted by the bomb exploding, blowing up Cody. He removed the VR headset.

"Gee, _that_ helped!" Cody remarked.

"Sorry, I panicked!" Sierra said. "You know I want to defend you!"

"Awe! Just try not to panic next time, OK?"

"Got it!"

"Oh, come on!" Mark said. "You got blown up, it me and Coach's turn!"

"One more bomb?" Cody said.

"Fine…" Mark replied, mainly because Coach Brown was using the bathroom. "But as soon as Coach gets back, it's our turn!" Cody wasn't really that good at _Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes_ , since he was so scared of time bombs, and with her love of Cody, Sierra was known to panic, even as the expert. Maybe they should have stuck to _Madden_ …

 _K is for Kreation Oceania…_

The company that had made the Boat of Losers, the yachts everyone in TDI arrived on, and the yacht Sierra and Cody were currently on. Sierra had gotten the hat Cody had as a Drama Brother, since Cody could no longer wear the hat. They knew they weren't returning, and they were both fine with staying off the island. As they neared the island, Sierra pulled Cody's head to her chest. Cody looked up, and smiled at her, happy to be Sierra's. They were headed to a party that Sierra and Cody were throwing for the entire original cast, even Alejandro, who was still in the robot suit (even though he had nearly killed Cody). Heather and Alejandro were at least pretending not to hate each other, which was a step in their relationship. But Sierra and Cody didn't care.

 **A/N: During Revenge of the Island…**

 _L is for Ligament…_

Cody and Sierra were visiting Tacoma, having found out that Mark and his team had made it to the state finals. During a play, though, Mark took a harsh tackle to the knee from the side! He was removed from the field!

"Are you going to be alright?" Cody asked Mark as he was brought back to the locker rooms.

"Considering what I saw," Scarlett said, "he's probably torn his medial collateral ligament as a result of the tackle, or, if he's being especially sensitive, just dislocated his knee. That sort of injury can end a career."

"I'll be fine!" Mark replied. "But that does sort of end my game."

"True," replied the trainer.

"Oh, one more thing, you two. Get this to your head: the trainer's name is Alejandro! Fortunately, he's nothing like the Alejandro you know. He's just the messenger that tell you when your game is over."

"And I think I'll be saying that to you, unfortunately," Alejandro (trainer) said.

"Oh, just get me to the locker room so you can figure out if it's a tear or a dislocation already!" Mark replied. He was taken down the tunnel on a stretcher, carried by Alejandro the trainer and Alejandro the contestant, who had recovered from getting burned in lava, was studying sports medicine in Seattle, and working as an intern for Cleveland.

Fortunately, it turned out to just be a dislocation and minor tear, but without Mark, the Eagles lost by only a field goal. Ouch.

 _M is for Married…_

Once again, not actually Sierra and Cody, but rather, Cody's parents, who actually never married. Until then. The minister? Sierra, after the original minister bailed, due to himself getting married, and Sierra was the first person they could find that could marry them.

"By the power vested in me by the province of Ontario," Sierra said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone clapped, as Cody's parents were finally married, even though Cody had already hit 17. Mark was at the wedding too, since his football team was at a tournament in Buffalo at the time, which Cody may or may not have had to do with them being in. And after hooking him up with Sierra, how could Cody NOT invite Mark to the wedding? It took his parents a little while to warm up to Sierra, but now, she was welcome to come over any time. And it was even better, as Sierra's mom got a job at Cody's dad's company, allowing them to move to London, Ontario, with Cody.

 **A/N: After Revenge of the Island…**

 _N is for Night…_

The night was lit up with fire truck sirens, waking Cody from his sleep, as well as a fire just down the block. Suddenly, Cody realized that it was coming in the direction of Sierra's house! He quickly put on his clothes, and ran to the source of the fire. Much to his horror, he found that Sierra's house had gone up in flames!

"Sierra!" Cody said. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Sierra said, "and everyone's safe."

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright! But it looks like the house is also pretty much screwed."

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to be able to live in that house much longer," said a fireman. "Your insurance should cover it."

"Talk to my mom," Sierra replied, "she's got all the insurance paperwork… that we left in the house!"

"Good thing about lawyers?" Sierra's dad said. "They always make a lot of copies. And the paperwork's on my laptop, which I have with me!" Sierra's dad produced her laptop.

"Insurance or no insurance," the fireman said, "you'll need a place to stay until you can get a new house. We'll get you a spot at a homeless shelter for now."

"No," Cody said, "Sierra and her family can crash with me until they get a new house! It's what a good boyfriend would do!"

"I thought your parents didn't like Sierra!"

"They do now. Or, at least, they can tolerate her. Let's get you guys to my house. Tomorrow, we're going to get you some new stuff."

"Sure, we can crash at Cody's house!" Sierra's mom said.

"It's just a couple of blocks away. Let's go."

"I will deal with the insurance paperwork in the morning," Sierra's dad said.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Sierra said.

"I can see the excitement in your eyes, Sie!" Cody said. "Must be a thrilling thought for you, living with me, even if just for a while." They walked over to Cody's house.

 _O is for Over…_

"Oh no, I am OVER with getting tortured!" Cody said, in response to Chris' offer to come back for All Stars.

"Really? You don't want another million dollars? You know, free money?"

"Well, I don't want to go on toxic waste island! Too dangerous!"

"Sierra's on All Stars. Are you _sure_?"

"YES, I'M SURE! Sierra or no Sierra, that place is going to kill me one of these days if I come back!"

"Gwen's back, too…"

"I'm over Gwen, you know. Sierra's my girl now!"

"Well, alright! Bye, then! Enjoy not getting a million dollars!" Chris closed the door, and left.

"Good choice," Cody's mom told him. "But Sierra's coming back?"

"Yeah, she already said yes. Avenge her disqualification in World Tour, you know?"

"Ah. And a breath of fresh air might be nice around here."

"You do know her parents are still staying, right?"

"Oh, right."

 _P is for Poll…_

"Look at this poll!" Sierra said, showing Cody a poll on her blog. "17% of people say our pairing is their favorite!"

"Awesome!" Cody said. "Who's number one?"

"Gwen and Trent, at 34%. You and Gwen got 3%. Strangely enough, Noco got 5%!"

"Noco?"

"Some fanbase that ships you and Noah. Probably had to do with him licking your ear in episode 3."

"We were sleeping!"

"I know, right?! Noco, more like No _canon_!" They laughed at the joke.

"I wonder if Noah will ever find love?" Cody questioned.

 _Q is for Quartz…_

"Aha! Motherlode!" Cody said.

"Oh, come on!" Sierra replied. "How do you have such good luck finding Quartz?"

"I dunno, but it looks like that will fill my hotbar!" Cody mined the ore, and sure enough, it filled his hotbar. "Looks like I win again!"

"Dangit!"

"Don't mess with the Geek at his own game!" Cody replied. "Good game, Sierra."

"Good game, Cody," Sierra replied. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Cody pulled in Sierra for a kiss, and they began making out.

"Like Geoff and Bridgette," Sierra's mom commented.

 _R is for Rolls Royce…_

That's the sort of car Mark was driven around in, during his tour at Michigan State, which Sierra and Cody were also at, since it was so close.

"Yeah, you could be close to those friends of yours if you sign with us!" said the coach of Michigan State, who Mark called Mr. Michigan State, as he did with all the coaches, calling them Mister (college they were from). It was strange, but then again, so is football.

"Hey, it's Sierra and Codes!" Mark said, as they ran into each other near the stadium, Mark calling Cody "Codes," for some reason. He was able to brag he had celebrity friends, too, but he didn't do that much.

"What up, Mark?" Cody said.

"Eh, just getting recruited by the Spartans."

"Hey, you two want to join Mark on his tour of the stadium?" asked the coach.

"Sure!" Cody and Sierra responded simultaneously. In response to this, they quickly kissed each other. With that, they all headed into the stadium.

 _S is for Snowstorm…_

"And a massive blizzard rolling in from the north," said the weatherman, "will snow most of us in, and just a week before the Total Drama cast will be headed back to Camp Wawanakwa for Total Drama All Stars…"

"Well, looks like we're going to be trapped for a while," Cody said. "My parents are off on a business trip in Europe, and your parents are on vacation in Leavenworth. It looks like we've got the house to ourselves!"

"So, now what?" Sierra said.

"Well, we need to stay warm!" Cody said. "We could try building a generator for the house! Oh, wait, we don't have enough copper…"

"There's an emergency generator underground at the remains of my old house! I don't think it was caught in the fire!"

"Let's get it, then!" They both put on a number of coats, before walking out. They were approached by a policeman in his car, though, as they left.

"What are you doing outside?" asked the policeman. "All the stores are closed because of the blizzard! I've been sent out to make sure guys get inside."

"We're going to get an emergency generator from the remains of Sierra's house," Cody replied.

"Yeah, that's not happening. Turns out that the emergency generator actually exploded, and that's what caused the fire."

"Oh. Sierra, I thought you knew the cause!"

"Well, I do now!" Sierra replied, laughing a bit.

"Here's some firewood, and matches" said the police officer, handing Sierra some firewood and a box of matches. "You should get back home, alright?"

"Sure," Cody replied, as he and Sierra turned around.

 _T is for Tea…_

"Hey, Sierra!" Cody said.

"Yeah?" Sierra replied.

"Want some tea before the limo arrives to take you back to Total Drama?"

"Sure! I'll win for you, Cody!"

"I'm sure you will." Cody pulled some tea out, and heated some water.

Later, the limo arrived. "Good luck out there, Sierra!" Cody said.

"Thanks!" Sierra replied, leaving. Cody went back into the kitchen, when to his horror, he found out that he and Sierra had been drinking the Love-me tea!

"Wait, Sierra!" Cody yelled, but the limo had already left. "Hope this doesn't go too badly…

 **A/N: During All Stars…**

 _U is for Unnerved…_

Cody watched the show, horrified at what happened to Sierra. She thought Cameron was Cody?

"She's crazy," Cody's mom said. "Why do you date her?"

"This isn't normal," Cody replied.

"No, that's just Sierra! Quit trying to make it work!"

"Fuck off, mom! You don't know what happened! I do, and it's none of your concern! Stop trying to split us up!"

After the season ended, Cody was a little unnerved. Sierra hadn't come home! Was she OK?

 **A/N: After All Stars…**

 _V is for Veritas (truth)…_

"I'm sorry, Cody!" Sierra said, as Cody passed her, as she was on the street, begging for money.

"Sierra?" Cody said. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I thought you wouldn't welcome me home after I went crazy in All Stars! I know I went too far! I'm sorry!" Sierra began sobbing.

"Sierra, it's fine! It's not your fault. Look, remember that tea you had before you left? Turns out, I accidentally gave you the love-me tea. You were drugged, Sierra. That's the truth."

"I was drugged?"

"By accident! Sierra, come on home. You're fine!"

"I forgive you, Cody."

"I forgive you too, Sierra. Now, let's get you warmed up. You look cold." Sierra got up, and followed Cody back to his house.

 _W is for Winner…_

Mark made the state championship game again with his Eagles! Sierra and Cody had, again, come to Tacoma to watch him play, but this time, so had the rest of the Total Drama cast, by invitation of Sierra. The exception was Dakota and Sam, as Dakota was attempting to rehabilitate from her mutation on Revenge of the Island, and Sam refused to leave Dakota. The Pahkitew Island cast wasn't there, either, as they were competing for a million dollars. Mark was having a great game, and it was almost the end of the game, with the score 70-0, and Mark had just picked up the first down they needed to kneel away the game!

"Cody, Sierra!" called Coach brown, motioning to Sierra and Cody.

"Yeah?" Cody replied.

"I want you two to have the honor of keeling down to end it! Don't worry, I checked with the ref. It's OK. Just put on a jersey, grab the ball, and kneel down."

"Awesome!" Coach Brown helped Cody and Sierra climb over the fence, and handed them jersey, which they wore over their regular clothes.

"The play will end at the snap," the ref announced, "and the clock will run." Cody was the first. He was sure to make a big show out of his kneel. Then, Coach Brown sent Sierra on to end the game. She also made a big show, whipping her hair as she went down. The game was over! Cleveland won!

 **A/N: After Pahkitew Island and the Ridonculous Race…**

 _X is for X-ing…_

"This is why you don't build railroad crossings in yards!" Cody said, stuck behind a slow-moving train.

"Oh, relax," Sierra said. "We'll make it to the convention!"

"Yeah, I wanna meet those season 6 guys!"

"So do I! I heard Mark's gonna be there, too! Apparently, Chris is going to announce a new season, and Mark's gonna be in it!"

"I wonder how he'll do?"

 _Y is for Yes…_

"And so," Chris said, "that brings me onto my next season of Total Drama! We have already been told yes by the producers, and it is in your contracts, for our next season! Total Drama 60 Club! We're bringing everyone back for a season on a new jumbo jet around the world! Oh, and we've increased the prize fund again. They're not going for a million anymore. This season will be for the most money ever awarded on TV: ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS!" The crowd cheered. "And I'd like you to meet the new cast! Vladimir, Raaheel, Kim, Anna, Paul, Tobias, Liam, and Mark!" The crowd cheered, as the new 8 walked onto the stage.

"You in, you two?" asked an agent of Chris', walking up to them.

"Yeah!" replied Sierra and Cody. "Let's do it!"

 _Z is for Zipcar…_

Sierra and Cody got in a Zipcar car to get to the airport in Toronto, with Sierra driving.

"Bye, Cody and Sierra!" said Cody's mom. "Be safe out there!"

"We will, mom," Cody replied.

"When you get back, Sierra's new house will be finished," Cody's dad said.

"Awesome! Too bad she'll move out, though."

"Well, you're headed to college next year anyway, Cody, so take this as early payback for when you move out." They laughed at that.

"Bye, Sierra and Cody!" Sierra's mom said. "I hope Chris won't be too harsh to you out there! Don't blow up the plane again!"

"I'm not going to!" Sierra replied. "When I'm done, we can buy our own plane to blow up!" They laughed at that.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you've got a girlfriend you know would blow up a plane for you," Cody remarked. "Except for me!"

"Good luck out there!" Sierra's dad said. Cody closed the window, Sierra started the ignition, and they were off.


End file.
